I Will Wait
by ImYours4Life
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have been together for nearly 5 years. He wants marriage, she wants time. But as natural disasters threaten Jump City, time may not be on her side. I know, probably not the greatest summary. This is my first every fan fiction. Pairings: BBxRae, some RobxStar (cameo)
1. Chapter 1

As I am new to writing stories, let alone a Fan fiction, please go easy on the story. I have NEVER done this before. This story idea just came to me one night while I was reading others in the Teen Titans area.

So please enjoy and let me know if there is anything wrong, missing or needs to be improved. Flames are welcome.

I do NOT own Teen Titans.

I Will Wait

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful day in Jump City. There had been no villain attacks over the last few days, and the cities' heroes, the Teen Titans, where enjoying a much needed break._

_Robin was with Starfire in the city for the day, doing who knows, what who knows where. Cyborg was visiting the Titans East, or to be more specific, Bumblebee. They had started dating roughly two months ago__. __This left Raven and Beast Boy alone in Titans Towers together for the day. The empathy and the changeling had been together for the better part of four years, nearing five._

"_Will you marry me?" where the only words Raven could hear in her head at the moment. Beast Boy had been asking multiple times over the course of the last years and a half for her hand. And every time, she would respond with the same answer, "I'm not ready yet." Yes she loved him that much she knew, and she knew for sure he loved her. Why else would he keep asking?_

"_Beast Boy-" Raven was cut off before she could even get the next word off of her tongue. "'I'm not ready' I know." He said looking dejected. "I just… I just want us to be more than this…" he continued, staring at the floor._

_Raven gently lifted his head up to look him in the eye, "I know, I do to. But, I just think I'm ready for that yet." She said and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you more than you will ever know, just give me time and I'll be ready. I promise." She continued with a small, soft smile gracing her face."_

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before looking at her, and giving her a small smile in return. "I love you to, and I will wait for as long as it takes. I want to be with you, but I want it to be on your terms not mine." He said softly._

_End of Flashback_

It had been several months since they last discussed marriage, Beast Boy kept true to his word and let the subject rest in the back of his and Raven's minds until she was ready.

It was a sunny summer afternoon in mid- July. Everybody was in the common room of Titan Tower and doing there own thing. Nightwing, formerly Robin, was with Starfire in the kitchen, teaching her how to cook, Cyborg was in the workshop working on the T-car, and Beast Boy was in Raven's room.

They were simply lying in her bed cuddling, thinking about their relationship together. They were thinking about how they got together all those years ago.

_Flashback_

_Raven was floating by the window reading a book with Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games on the sofa. She would occasionally steal glances over in their direction, or more specifically at Beast Boy. It's true that Raven had developed feeling for the green shape shifter. It was not easy for her to admit however, her pride kept her from seeing what she truly wanted._

"_DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted from the couch, "You cheated! I know you used a cheat or… or… a hack!" He said with an angry look on his face._

"_Sorry green been, I ain't done anything, I'm just a better player than you are." Cyborg replied with a frustratingly smug look._

_Beast Boy stood there for a few more moments before he conceded, "Yeah I know…" This caught the attention of both of the other two Titans present. Beast Boy NEVER admitted that he was wrong, least of all to Cyborg._

"_Um B…. Did you just admit that I was right… and you were… wrong?" The metal Titans asked with a confused look on his face._

"_Yeah Cy, I just think it's time that I grow up a bit. All this arguing gets nothing in return" Now this surprised Raven most. Not for the fact that he admitted something, but he sounded mature while saying it._

_By this time Raven had set down her book and was standing almost right beside her crush, just looking at him. Beast Boy looked over at her and gave her a slightly flirtatious smirk. It was also true that the changeling found the dark woman very beautiful and was in love with her. 'Who am I kidding. She'd never love me, I'm green for crying out load!' He though while looking at her._

_The smirk slowly fell to a frown at this thought, and he quickly walked away from both of them and towards his room. Shortly after he left, Raven took off after him, she needed to know what was really going on, NOW._

_A few minutes later, she arrived outside the changing's room. She knocked lightly on his door but got no response. She tried again with the same result, so she reached out with her powers to sense him. 'He's definitely in his room, so why won't he answer?' She wondered. Taking a deep breath she opened his door, to see him sitting at his desk, drawing something by the way his arms moved._

"_What are you doing?" She asked him softly. He was surprised, he didn't even hear the door open or close._

"_Uh, um, uh.. Raven…. Um, what, what are you doing here?" he asked the dark beauty after standing up. "I was concerned… You've never admitted to be wrong to anything, at least not in front of Cyborg" she stated simply._

_Beast Boy looked down with a long, sad sigh before replying, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" he said, his voice trailing off at the end. Raven looked upon him and could tell he was upset about something. She reached out and gently grasped his shoulder. He looked up and there eyes met. She could see the emotions in his eyes; happiness, sadness, a hint of fear, and another emotion that she didn't recognize._

_Once their eyes met, it was almost as if there was a magnetic pull between them as their faces inched closer and closer. Her eyes flickered quickly down to his lips and back up. His seemed to do the same to hers, but his eyes lingered on his for a moment longer. She licked her lips, realizing where this was going, but could not will herself to stop it at all._

_Ravens eyes fluttered closed as their lips were mere centimeters apart. There lips touched lightly, and shocks were sent through both of there bodies. She quickly pulled away and dropped her gaze to the ground biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, that was-"She was quickly silenced by his lips. Her eyes widened in shock but quickly fluttered closed at the feel of his lips caressing hers. Needless to say, she greatly enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers._

_She slowly snaked her arms around his neck, and ran a hand through his hair, before letting it rest on the back of his, holding him firmly against her. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly to him. She nervously touched his lips with her tongue, asking for entrance, which he was happy to allow. Quickly, their tongues between twining together in a very heated kiss with each other. Only when the need for oxygen won did they pull their lips apart, but kept their bodies close._

"_Raven…" Beast boy asked softly while caressing her cheek. "Yes Beast Boy" she replied while leaning her head into his hand. He took a deep breath, 'now or never' he thought to himself' He closed his eyes, deeply inhaled her sent, and as he breathed out, opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I… I love you." To say Raven was ecstatic would be an understatement. She smiled up at him, not a small Raven smile, but a full blown happy smile._

"_You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that… "She said while quickly bringing his head down for another deep kiss. When they pulled apart once again she laid her head on his chest and replied with a content sigh, "I love you to, so much more than I thought"_

_Thus began the relation of Beast Boy and Raven_

_End Flashback_

_So this is the first chapter of the story. I apologize for my ending here being a disappointment to some people. I will have another chapter out hopefully within the next few days, if not sometime this week. Please review and let me know what you think! Keep it real!_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I wanted to apologize for the tardiness of this chapter, I probably should have mentioned this beforehand. I don't exactly have this story planned out, now that's not to say that these are random chapters, but I'm only planning for the next chapter. That being said, some chapters might be up within a few days, others might take a week, or maybe slightly longer. Keep in mind; I am always thinking of how I want to get to the end of this story, but I won't write a new chapter until I get the RIGHT idea.

_Anna_: Thank you for the kind words regarding the first chapter. I hope I don't disappoint in the chapters to come.

Chapter 2

It was a dreary day in Jump City. It was pouring rain, with near gale force winds. The every day citizens were either rushing home or rushing to work to escape the storm.

The cities heroes were all at home, doing there own thing to pass the time. Robin was in the gym, training as always. He always wanted to be fit and ready at all times. Starfire was in her room playing with her pet larvae, Silkie. Cyborg was where he usually is, in the garage working on the T-car. Beast Boy was in the kitchen area of the common room making himself lunch. And lastly, Raven was also in the common room, quietly meditating in from of the giant windows.

She loved the rain, from the smell to the gentle patter of drops hitting the windows. The was a very content smile on her face while she meditated. It may not have been a large smile, but it was there none the less

Suddenly the alarm sounded, drowning the room in red light. Quickly, everyone rushed into the room, Robin heading straight for the team's computer. "There's trouble in the city!" He shouted. Cyborg replied in a playful sarcastic tone, "No! Really?! We never figured that's what the alarm meant Rob." Everyone shared a quick laugh at that, and Robin slightly smirked at the comment. "Ha ha Cy. There's no confirmation who it is yet, but they're causing lots of damage. Titans go!" Said Robin. Everyone quickly left the room and headed towards the centre of the city.

Upon reaching the middle of Jump City, the Titans quickly assessed the damage. Roads and sidewalks were destroyed, with large, solid pieces of concrete and asphalt littered around. Trees had been uprooted, buildings had had the windows blown out as well as chucks of the buildings themselves having fallen to the ground. Thankfully, during the day, this area of the city was empty of citizens, especially given the storm on this specific day.

"Okay team, look around, see if there's any clues as to who-" Robin was cut off by the ground shaking, "Scatter!" He shouted. Everybody backed away from the spot quickly. A moment later the quaking stopped but the Titans could hear laughter coming from not to far away. Everybody quickly looked in the direction the laughter appeared to be coming from and saw a man standing at the top of a pile of ruble.

His outfit was, to pick a word, magnificent. He wore a burgundy red jump suit, shining metal pauldrons on his shoulders with matching gauntlets, his legs were also metallic, but they had a cobalt blue colouring. On his back he bore what appeared to be a tank of some sort, what it contained the Titans didn't know. There were tubes that were connecting the gauntlets to the tank.

"Ah, the Teen Titans, I presume?" Asked the man, "I have anxiously waited to meet you. My tame is Temblor, a pleasure." He said with a bow. "I wish our meeting could have been on better terms." He finished while glancing around at the destruction. Robin was the first to speak, "What is it that you want Temblor? Why cause this destruction just to get our attention?" Temblor merely smiled at the young man's questions. "Why, I merely wished to give you a proper fair well." He said with smile that was slowly becoming more sinister.

Without warning, Temblor slammed his fists together, causing them to shake. He then kneeled down, and slammed both fists simultaneously into the ground, causing a large earthquake to travel directly towards the group of heroes. The Titans quickly dispersed, just as the quake blasted the building behind them. The force of the impact shook the building, causing large cracks to form on the exterior of the building. The building began to crumble, and concrete started to rain down. Robin shouted to his team, "Stay back, nobody go near him, if you get caught in that powerful of a quake, your done for.!" Everyone gave a slight nod and began circling the villain.

While the Titans were temporarily distracted, Temblor slammed his fists together once again and lifted his right leg. He stomped on the ground causing another large tremor around him. This tremor knocked the Titans off balance and they fell, allowing the Temblor to attack again.

A child's cry was heard from an apartment building near the villain, and he smirked to himself after hearing it. He slammed one fist into the ground while facing the occupied building. Beast Boy watched with horror as the quake was sent barreling towards the building. Acting on instinct, he quickly changed into a falcon and took off towards the occupied room. Entering through the window, he saw a small girl, no older than six crying in a corner. He reached out to grab her, but just as he touched her shoulder, the building aggressively shook. On impulse he grabbed the girl in his arms, and jumped out of the shattered window.

The first thing Raven and the other Titans saw when they stood up again was Beast Boy, as a falcon fly off towards a building. Raven wondered where he was going, but decided to fight first and ask later. Summing up her power, she spoke her mantra. No sooner had the last word left her mouth that Temblor's tank was encased in black energy and ripped from his back. The new villain whipped around just in time to see his precious equipment crushed in a ball of black energy. The moment it had been destroyed, all quakes had subsided. Robin leapt behind the now powerless Temblor and put him in cuffs.

"Good job Raven." The boy wonder said with a small grin. "Alright team, let's get this one to jail and go home." He stated. "Wait a minute, where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked after looking around the group. She quickly looked towards the building she last saw him fly towards and her face and heart fell at the sight. There she saw Beast Boy lying on his back, face turned away. She would have just gone and woken him up, but what she saw was what froze her: he wasn't breathing.

She took off running without a word towards her fallen boyfriend and team mate. "No. No no no nonono!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. Once she reached him, she dropped to her knees and immediately began CPR. After the third attempt, Beast Boy's eyes flew open and he gasped and started breathing quickly. He looked over and aw Raven kneeling down beside him with her eyes closed and breathing heavily. The green man slowly sat up and rubbed his head, slightly wincing with every breath he took.

He looked back at Raven and saw her looking right at him in a mixture of joy and sadness, mixed with a slight bit of anger. She grabbed his head and drew towards her quickly kissed him. She pulled back and smacked him on the chest. "OW! Jeez Rae, what the hell was that for?!" Beast Boy asked in a surprised and slightly angry tone.

Raven quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Don't you ever do that to me again damn it! I thought I lost you!" she started crying into his chest, but the tears stopped after a couple minutes. Beast Boy had wrapped his arms around the woman and held her tightly, "Don't worry baby, I'm fine. I don't plan on going anywhere soon." He said with a slight smile while stroking her hair. He quickly became rigid and asked with fear, "Wait, what happened to the girl? Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Robin walked over with the girl in his arms, a smile adorning his face, "Don't worry Beast Boy, she's fine. Other than a couple scratches, she's perfectly fine."

Beast Boy let Raven out of his embrace, but kept an arm around her waist. The young girl began squirming the boy wonder's arms and gesturing towards the man who saved her. Robin handed the girl to him, and she immediately wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Thank you" She said quietly. The green man held the girl against him. "You're welcome little one. Do you know where your mommy or daddy is?" He asked slowly. The girl told Beast Boy where he could find his parents. "You guys go, I'll meet you at home." He said with a grin.

The rest of the team left for home, after first dropping Temblor off at the jailhouse. Beast Boy, having dropped the girl off to her mother, then flew home as well. He was greeted in the common room with a stern faced Robin. "Uh Rob… What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked confused. "Beast Boy, what you did today…" Robin said in angry tone. The stern face broke into a grin and the atmosphere of the room became less thick, "was very brave. It may have rash and stupid, but it was brave of you to risk your life for that little girl." Beast Boy grinned at the words of leader. The moment was short lived as Cyborg came running into the common room with a grim look on his face.

"Rob we have a major problem. The first attack from that new guy, I'm not sure if it was intentional or not, but it fractured the plate." Cyborg said in a worried voice. "Cy, an earthquake that size no doubtedly broke a lot of people's plates." Robin said with small grin. "No Rob, not plate for eating, I mean a tectonic plate. As a result, the force of the hit not only split the plate, but because of the new gap, the plates are all shifting. With the plates separated, and constantly vibrating from the aftershocks, Jump City won't be left standing for long. The city NEEDS to be evacuated immediately, before things get worse." He finished with a stern yet worried look on his face. "Oh Shit…" said Beast Boy. Robin continued, "Best case scenario?" Cyborg thought for a moment, "The plates settle quickly and nothing too serious happens. Worst case scenario…" He thought again, "The plates become completely unstable, causing massive earthquakes, increasing in duration as well as danger. Rob, we need to assume worst case here, we need to evacuate the city." Robin merely nodded solemnly. We start evacuating now.

_Three Days Later_

Only a quarter had been evacuated from Jump City. There hadn't been an earthquake yet, which surprised Cyborg greatly. Robin wasn't taking any chances however, he knew that Cyborg was rarely ever wrong with matters this important.

However the peace and quiet was short lived, as a minor quake started. It only lasted two minutes, and the damage done wasn't very extensive; some cracked concrete, and few shattered windows, but nothing to severe. Cyborg checked his readings, and found the quake was only a 1.5 on the Richter scale.

(A/N: I hate to put this note in here like this, but a 1.5, is just above a seismic impact of a construction blast. The seismic readings in this story will increase as the story evolves. Look at the Richter scale on Wikipedia to know what the equivalency is. Ok, back to the story)

_The Next Day_

The next morning was not very great, there had been 2 more minor earthquakes the previous night, each having a higher magnitude than the last. It appeared that Cyborgs calculations were spot on; the plates were shifting, and they were becoming more aggressive.

Just as the rest of the team arrived in the common room to continue evacuations, another quake hit, but this was worse. It was far longer than the others, and it had a much higher magnitude; this time reaching 2.87. Without a word, the Titans quickly left to evacuate the city.

After reaching the city, they wasted no time and began ushering people out of the city, be it onto boats, planes, cars on the freeway, or on foot, as long as they were out of the city they would be safe. Another quake hit, hitting 3.1. Citizens began panicking and scrambling to get away. Once the quake settled after five or six minutes, the Titans looked at the damage. Houses and apartment buildings were destroyed, roads were destroyed, sidewalks as well, there was flooding occurring on the shore. Thankfully the team had thought to evacuate them first, for just that reason.

"Man, this is bad, we'll never get everybody out in time if things keep going the way they are." Beast Boy said, "We need help." He finished. The moment he said it, a thought appeared in his head as well as a smile on his face. He quickly removed his communicator from his belt and pressed the 'all- call' button. He then began relaying the situations to all the Titans worldwide; from the Amazon jungle, to the cold north Russia. He even called in his old team the Doom Patrol to help.

An hour later, the titans had managed to evacuate half of the city. No civilian casualties had been confirmed, but there were many missing, and more injured.

Beast Boy went to help Raven with evacuating after his area was finished. He reached her after a couple minutes, and just as another quake hit. This time however, the quake was far greater than ANY so far, a 6.0 on the Richtor scale.

'_This' _Thought Beast Boy, _'Is not good…'_ He looked over to Raven and she had the same expression her face; Terror.

Alright, so I know this chapter is far longer than the last, and I know I may be a little vague in some details, and that this chapter is kind of dry.

I don't think I did very well writing the fight seen with Temblor, but it's probably the only real fighting scene in the story, if you can't already tell.

As I said in the note earlier, I am looking off of recorded earthquakes/ readings on the Richter scale while I'm writing these next chapters. Look it up on Wikipedia if you don't know what the readings mean.

Now then, I've decided this will only last 2, MAYBE 3 more chapters before it's done. Because like I said at the beginning, These chapters aren't exactly planned ahead, I get an idea and I go from there, that's why this chapter seems so long, the ideas just kept coming. That and it's almost 2 in the morning.

I hope to have another chapter out within the next few days, if time permits me to do so.

Anyway, review and tell me what you'd like to see happen in this story, tell me what needs to be improved, or just tell me how you like the story so far.

Also on a side note: There is no lemon in this story, at least I haven't planned on one yet, I just wanted to be safe because there will be more severe language later on.

Look for a new chapter within a few days hopefully, and I will talk to you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story so far, and also apologize to you all for my tardiness. Like I said in the last chapter, when I'm writing this story, I don't update it until I get the right idea for the chapter, that is why this one is late. Also, I would like to thank AC, for their tips on how to write better.

Your advice is greatly appreciated.

The quake shook nearby buildings right to their foundations. Many had already fallen, and more were soon to join them. Beast Boy and Raven were trying to quickly evacuate all the still populated buildings, but they were not fairing well against the panicking crowd.

"Raven! You get that building over there, I'll handle this one!" Beast Boy shouted to the empathy while pointing to a nearby small complex.

Raven looked in the direction he was pointing, and looked back and nodded before flying off towards the crumbling building.

She reached the building and quickly started evacuating the citizens inside. As she was helping a mother get her two children out, the quake suddenly stopped. A moment later, her communicator started beeping. She opened the device and was greeted by a relieved looking Cyborg.

"Good news Rae, according to my readings, the plates have settled. I still advice evacuating the city just in case, but we can slow down some now. There's no telling if the quakes are done for good," Said Cyborg with a small, tired smile on his face.

Raven also looked relieved and nodded to her friend before closing the communicator.

"All right everybody, the quakes should be done for now, but we still need to get everyone out of the city and to safety. Grab what you need and calmly make your way out of the city as soon as possible," Raven told the group of civilians who all breathed a sigh of relief.

A few moments later Beast Boy entered the building and walked up to Raven, enveloping her a tight embrace.

"It's over," The changling said in an exhausted tone. "Let's go home." He finished while releasing from his grip and giving her a soft kiss on her head.

"That sounds nice," Raven said with a small smile and heavy eyes.

An hour later, all the titans had gathered in the common room. After standing and looking at each other, they all quickly held a group embrace, all held together tightly, glad that everyone made it alive and unharmed.

"Excellent job everyone. I think we've all earned a well needed rest." Said Robin, after releasing everyone from the group hug. He gently grasped Starfire's hand and led her from the room.

"I'm with Rob, my power cell is on reserve strength, night y'all" Cyborg said to the two remaining titans in the room as he to left to sleep.

"Well, shall we?" Beast Boy inquired to Raven, holding out his hand.

"Yes" Raven said with a small smile while gently taking his hand and walking towards their room.

Upon reaching their room, Beast Boy stopped just outside the door, confusing Raven.

"Garfield? Aren't you coming?" She asked with a confused glance. The green man looked down into her eyes, and she understood why he stopped. He slowly lowered his head down to hers, never breaking eye contact until their lips were barely touching. He gently pressed his lips to hers, and Raven's arms slowly snaked around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you so much" Beast Boy said just above a whisper once they parted their lips. Raven looked deeply into his eyes and saw his love for her, with his fear of losing her slowly fading away after their ordeal in the city.

Raven quickly reattached their lips in a fierce and deep kiss. Beast Boy was quick to reciprocate the actions by pressing her against the wall and himself against her. Without breaking the kiss, Raven managed to get their bedroom door open and guide him over to their bed.

Once her knees hit the bed, she slowly broke the kiss. Beast Boy, knowing what she meant without speaking, gently lowered her onto the bed, resting himself gently on top of her. He took his gloved hand and moved a stray hair away from her face. Just as he was pulling his hand back, Raven grabbed it, and slowly pulled the glove off. She then took his other hand and did the same, all without breaking eye contact.

She then gently grabbed his head and pulled him in to another kiss. After a moment the two separated and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Make love to me Garfield. Please" Raven whispered to her love. Beast Boy grew a toothy smile at her request.

"It would be my pleasure" He replied while leaning down to kiss her once more.

The next morning Beast Boy awoke to a sight of purple hair and the feel of a warm body wrapped in his arms. AS the memories of the previous night came back to him, a small smile appeared on his face. He closed his eyes again only for them to be opened once again by the sudden movement of his lover awakening.

Raven rolled over so she was facing her green lover. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into emerald green eyes, a soft smile forming on her face.

"Hi" She said in a soft voice while stroking the side of his face. Beast Boy gently grasped her hand, and brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. He looked into her eyes, and slowly leaned in to gently kiss her lips.

"Last night was amazing" Said Beast Boy

"Yes. It was. God I love you so much" Said Raven with a single tear running down the side of her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Beast Boy asked with a tinge of concern.

"I'm not crying. I'm just so happy that I have someone to love in my life." Said Raven with happiness evident in her voice.

For the rest of the day, none of the titans left their rooms, save for Cyborg who went about repairing the tower's security systems. He decided that because he was up, he would make everyone their meals for the day, considering what they went through.

After dinner was served, Cyborg went back to his room to recharge. But just as he was about to plug himself in, and go to stand by mode, his arm started flashing. He looked to his forearm and his look of relief was quickly replaced with a look of fear.

"Oh no…" The metal man said just before calling Robin.

"Rob. We got a problem." He said into his arm communicator

"What is it Cy?" Asked the leader, "Can it wait until morning?" He finished in a tired voice.

The metal man paused before answering in a slightly trembling voice, "Temblor escaped."

Alright, So I will end the chapter there with a cliffhanger. Now I'm pretty sure in the last chapter, I said half the tower was destroyed, so some of you are question the whole "bedroom snips." Well, in the way that I have the tower planned out if all the titans bedrooms are on one side of the tower, where as the spare rooms are on the other side (side that was destroyed) I figure this will make it easier, in theory that if there was an emergency, then all the titans could find each other on their way to the common room.

This story is coming to a close sometime soon, probably 1 more chapter after this, with the conclusion of temblor, and there will be an epilogue which will end the story.

Until then, thank you to everyone who has read the story so far and reviewed. Also, I'm not writing this for it to be famous with reviews and such, but I'd like a little more feedback from those of you who have or do read this, it let's me know how to improve my writing. I plan on writing other stories after this, but I'd like to know how to make myself better.

Good afternoon Good evening and Goodnight!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I would first like to apologize for the huge delay on this chapter. I was out of town for the last week and a half at my cousin's wedding on the west coast. While I was away I didn't have my computer and so didn't get a chance to update.

I'd just like to send a message to Anna for a review that she did on the last chapter: I hope I don't sound like I'm offended by your review, because I'm not. I know that the movement of plates would be gradual to cause earthquakes like I wrote, but remember, this is a Teen Titans story. The show itself has all sorts of weird peculiarities that occur. For example; Mammoth, smashing his head through a solid concrete wall. Weird things ALWAYS happen in the show, so I figured what the heck?

Again I hope that doesn't sound like I'm offended or otherwise angry with your review, because I'm the exact opposite.

This chapter will be the last one, but I will be writing an epilogue afterwards.

As the weeks after Temblor's escape passed, news had arrived at Titan's tower that the new villain had been killed. While the details were kept vague, it was said that the man was attempting to recreate his power suit when there was a fatal explosion, killing him instantly.

With Jump city evacuated, with all the citizens now living in other areas, the Titans had nothing to do. There were no criminals and there was no danger.

Raven was meditating in her room when there came a knock on her door. She lowered herself back onto her bed, and stood and walked to the door. When she opened the door however, there was nothing in the hallway, save for a single white rose and a folded note. She unfolded and read over the note, a small smile slowly forming on her face.

_Raven, meet me on the roof. It's important. Please dress formally, I have something for you. _She knew the note was from Beast Boy judging by the hand writing.

After finding a vase for the rose and changing into a knee length black dress, Raven made her way to the stairs leading to roof. Upon reaching the door, she took a moment to compose herself. She opened the door and what she saw made her slightly gasp.

In the centre of the roof, stood a white gazebo. In the centre was a table, covered with a clean, white table cloth with two chairs on opposite sides. In the centre of the table there was a bouquet of white roses, with two lit candles on either side. The rest of the roof had been covered with fake grass, with a red carpet leading from the doorway to the table.

The woman took a moment to survey the roof, absolutely amazed. While she was looking, she hardly noticed Beast Boy himself standing in front of the table, dressed in a black suit. Once her eyes met his, she absentmindedly began walking towards him.

Once she stood only a foot apart from him, he gently took her hand in his, brought it up to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles. After he released her hand, he stood beside her, and bent his elbow to her. Raven laced her arm through his, and he guided her to the table. He stood behind her chair and pulled it out for her to sit. She gave a small smile and sat down. Beast Boy pushed her chair in for her, and walked around to his own chair.

After a moment of looking in to each others eyes, Beast Boy was first to break the silence.

"So, what do you think? Do you like what I've done"

"You did this?" Raven asked in a slightly surprised tone? He nodded with a slight grin on his face. "All by yourself? What's the occasion if I may ask" Raven finished.

Beast Boy took a moment to answer questions. A moment he took to remove a bottle of white wine from under the table, uncork it and pour each of them a glass. He handed Raven her glass, and after they each took a sip he finally answered.

"Yes I did this myself. Even this gazebo I built with my own hands. As for the occasion, can't I do something for the woman I hold most dear, just because I want to?" Beast Boy asked, the grin never leaving his face.

"Well yes, I mean of course you can, but… Why?" She asked.

The man across from her seemed to move nervously, and she began to wonder what was going on. He sat his wine glass down and reached across the table to softly grab her hands. He looked into her eyes, and what she saw made her heart flutter, What she saw in his eyes was love, but it seemed different somehow, stronger not being the proper word to describe it.

He drew in a shaky breath before releasing it, "Because I love you. During the quakes from Temblor, I wasn't sure if I'd see you again. I was so scared of losing you. If I hadn't have found you after that chunk of plaster fell on you, I probably would have. The truth is Raven; I love you so much it hurts. When I see you, I can't help but smile. When I hold you, my beats faster. This entire ordeal has shown me that I can't live without you." Raven noticed that while he was speaking, his eyes began to shine with unshed tears. She had never seen him cry, and to see him so close during his speech made her love him more, if it was possible.

Raven looked down at there joined hands, and was surprised to see no table under them, but grass. She looked back up at him, eyes shining with her unshed tears of her own.

Beast Boy looked into her eyes, and slowly bent down on one knee while never breaking eye contact.

"Raven? Will you do me the honor, making me the happiest man alive, in marrying me?" He asked, while a single tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek.

To say that Raven was surprised would be an understatement. She was shocked. She had refused to give him her hand a few times in the last few years, but she was having an internal debate this time.

"Beast Boy…" Raven began, but was cut off by the man in front of her.

"I can give you anything to the best of my ability Raven. With the city empty, and no crime any longer, I imagine the Titans will be disbanded. I've bought a house up north. Rob and Star will probably go there own way, Cyborg will probably go back home. That leaves only us. Don't think about anything else for a moment but yourself. What do you want? What do you want most?"

Raven stared wide eyed at the man. She knew what he said was true, with everyone in the city gone, there was no point for them to stay as a team, but instead as friends and family.

"There's only one thing I want Beast Boy," Raven started in a quiet, shaky voice. She closed her eyes for a moment, and reopened them with a smile, "and that is to be with you forever, with children, and some day growing old beside you. Yes, I will marry you." She finished with tears now rolling down her cheeks.

Beast Boy gave a large smile while he pulled the engagement ring from his pocket. He opened the case and removed the ring and placed it onto her finger. Afterwards he stood to his full height and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted his now fiancé up so her face was level with his and kissed her passionately. His own tears were now running down his face, mingling with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to pull him closer.

After a moment they pulled apart for air, with Raven still held tightly. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I love you" They both said to each at the same time.

Clapping could be heard from the doorway, and Raven turned her head to see their friends standing in front of the door, all dressed in formal wear. Raven smiled at them and laid her head on Beast Boy's shoulder while closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. Beast Boy slowly rocked her sideways as their friends came over to them.

"Way to go green bean." Cyborg said with full sincerity, no sense of humor present in his voice.

Robin and Starfire also gave their congratulations. After a while everybody went to their rooms for bed. Beast Boy walked Raven to her room and opened the door for her. They both walked into the room with broad smiles on their faces.

"Goodnight Raven" Beast Boy said quietly before giving her a quick kiss. As he turned to leave he felt a small tug on his arm. He turned around and saw Raven with a larger smile on her. She gently took his hand and held it to her stomach.

Beast Boy was about to ask what she was doing when it dawned on him. His eyes widened and he glanced down at her stomach, then returned his gaze to her eyes.

"Are you…?" Beast Boy asked after a few seconds. Raven's smile grew into a toothy smile while she nodded. She held up her free hand, which had two fingers raised.

"I found out yesterday. I was going to tell you earlier but I couldn't find you." Raven said with eyes shining.

Beast Boy didn't waste a moment in pulling her and holding her tightly to him. Raven felt the a wetness begin to form on her shoulder and realized he was crying.

"We're going to be parents." He whispered to her.

"We'll have a family. I'll have you, you'll have me, and we'll build our future, together."

_The End_

Alright, so that is the end to _I Will Wait_. I will be writing an epilogue to this story hopefully later into next week.

This story was an idea that I had many weeks ago, it didn't quite go where I wanted it to, but the words just seemed to write themselves. I'm not disappointed in how it turned out however. I may write a one shot a little later after I've done my final exam. It will be based on the original concept for this story.

I would like to thank everybody who read this story, as well as the few who reviewed.

Thank you all.


	5. Epilogue and Memorial

Alright, I don't know what I should say other than I'm terribly sorry this is so late. I had planned to write this a month ago, but circumstances arose, and I was forced to put this on hold. I had my final exams to write a few weeks ago, so that was beyond my control as I needed to study to pass, which I did, thank god. Also, and I'm very excited about this, I found out my girlfriend, and love of my life is pregnant. I was so excited that nothing else mattered to me, but now that some time has passed I can get back into my routine.

So without any more stalling, I give you the epilogue, and final chapter of I Will Wait.

Epilogue

_Eight years later_

It was a calm day in the countryside. There was a soft breeze, then sun was warm and shining, and there was a flock of birds flying over a lone, white house by the beach.

The sunlight was streaming through the window, hitting a sleeping man's green head.

Garfield Logan, having given up the name Beast Boy many years ago, rolled over to face his wife. What he saw made him smile, just as it did every morning. He saw his wife Raven, now going by her legal name Rachel Logan, sleeping with a smile on her face. Seeing her so peaceful made his heart swim.

For so long, her life was filled with turmoil. As Garfield lay looking at her, his mind couldn't help but remember when she told him the greatest news of her life.

_Flashback_

"_Gar? Where are you?" Raven said. She had been looking all over the tower for him, and had yet to yield any results. She had looked in his room, the common room, her room, in which he now slept, and finally the gym. The only other place she hadn't looked was the roof, which was where she was on her way to now._

_After climbing the stairs to the roof, Raven took a moment to compose herself, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't contain the excitedly happy smile on her face._

_Upon opening the door, it was there that she saw her fiancé, and soon- to- be husband standing near the edge of the roof. He turned towards the doorway after hearing it open, and a smile crossed his lips the moment he laid eyes on his fiancé._

"_Hey Rae." He said simply as he watched her come towards him, "What's with the smile?"_

"_I have wonderful news, Gar, I think I found a way to finally control my powers. Or rather, Cyborg has I should say." Raven said with a rather cheerful tone._

_Once he heard those words, Garfield couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, then began spinning her a couple of times._

"_That's amazing! How? How did he figure this out?" He asked equally excited._

"_It's some sort of computer chip, designed for artificial intelligence. He'll be taking a chip, and modifying it to mimic my emotions, but to absorb all kinds of energy. We don't know if it will work or not, but he says it has a 93 percent rating of success," At saying this, Raven began crying tears of joy, "Gar, We can have a normal life together. We can live by ourselves with the babies, and not have to worry about me destroying the house. I'll finally be normal." She finished with tears now freely falling down her face, but they didn't keep the smile off her face._

_End Flashback_

When his mind came back to him, he realized he had been staring at her the whole time. Raven was now awake and looking back at him, with the same faraway look as him.

"Good morning." Garfield said with a smile, "Did you sleep well love?"

Raven seemed to come back to earth at his voice. She blinked a few times then looked at him, a smile coming back to her lips.

"Very well. Like always when I'm with you." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. She gently laid a hand on his chest then continued speaking. "What were you thinking about when I woke up?"

Garfield softly kissed her before answering her question. It wasn't a hungry or lustful kiss, but a kiss filled with his love for her.

"I was thinking of the day you found me on the roof. The day you told me of Cy's chip plan. I'm not sure if it's possible, but I think I was just as happy as you were when you told of the plan." He said softly.

Raven was just about to say something when suddenly their door opened and two blonde heads ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy! Come on, get up! It's breakfast time!" The twins, Jacob and Marie yelled while they jumped on their parents.

"Alright, alright! We're up!" Garfield yelled while laughing. The twins seemed to accept his answer and quickly left the room and ran down the stairs.

Garfield and Raven both got out of bed a few moments later to shower and get dressed. After Raven had showered, Garfield quietly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to himself and softly kissed the side of her neck. This action, while simple, meant so much more to Raven than even Garfield knew.

To her, it signified that she was indeed married, with a wonderful husband and two beautiful children. To her it meant that she was loved, and cherished above all else in Garfield's life. He would lay down his life for her, and she would do the same for him. She loved this man more than anyone else.

"Happy anniversary Mrs. Logan." Garfield said simply. He slowly began to sway them back and forth, with raven in nothing but her towel wrapped around her torso.

"Happy anniversary Mr. Logan." Raven replied. "By the way, I have something important to tell you." Raven said after softly grabbing his hands.

She gently moved his hands from her waist, and up to her stomach. It took a few moments for Garfield to understand, but once he caught on, his eyes went wide and his face lit up.

"Are you serious?" He asked in a surprised but gentle voice. "Are you..?"

Raven turned around to look at him and gave him a happy smile.

"I found out yesterday." Raven had to stand on her toes, but she stretched up and kissed him hard. Garfield tightened his grip on his wife, and lifted her up so they were eye level.

"I love you so much Raven. You've given me everything I could ever want. I just wish there was more I could give to you." While he didn't show it, Raven knew that he was upset with himself.

"Sweetheart," She started in a soft voice, "You've given me more than I thought I would ever want. You've given me a home. You've given me a family. And most importantly, you've given me love. I have everything I need right here."

Garfield smiled, and was about to kiss he when he heard the kids getting restless downstairs. He softly kissed her lips before releasing her and started to get dressed.

The rest of the day was spent with the family having a picnic for lunch.

And so, the former heroes, Beast Boy and Raven, known to society as Garfield and Rachel Logan, spent the years of their lives together in their countryside ranch style home. The years passed, and due to age, Raven passed at the age of 86, with Garfield following 4 years later. They raised 5 children themselves, who in turn, raised a total of 11 grandchildren. In his will, Garfield left his home to his grandchildren, as well as the fortune he himself had been left by his parents. The money was divided equally amongst his and Raven's children and grandchildren. He was buried beside his wife, and they now rest in peace, watching and protecting their family together.

The End

Alright, I hope you liked this last chapter. It wasn't my best work so far, but I'm happy the way it turned out. The final paragraph was written in memory of my grandparents, who passed a few years back. May they rest in peace.

Alright, now that this story is finished, I will be looking into writing a few one shots at a later time.


End file.
